Distribution systems employed in large commercial and industrial operations can be complex. Motor control centers (MCC), for example, are used in these operations to manage both internal and external power as well as data communication. Within the MCC are disposed a variety of components or devices used in the operation to control various machines or motors. Typically, the MCC is connected to a main power line that feeds 3-phase ac power, such as 208 to 690 Volts ac power, into the MCC. The MCC then manages and distributes this power to various components within the assembly and operation. Exemplary devices contained within the MCC are motor starters, overload relays, or circuit breakers. These devices are then affixed within various units or component assemblies within the MCC. Each unit can be assigned a specific task and contain devices that correspond to that task. For example, each unit may be assigned various remote control and monitoring operations
Many of the components of such systems, however, run at different power levels from each other. For example, 3 phase ac power may be fed into the assembly via a main power bus. This main power is then taken from the main power bus, if necessary, and transformed down to more compatible levels. For example, one phase of the main ac power may be used to provide single phase ac power, or may also be converted to other power types, such as to dc power. Alternatively, secondary power may also be provided by a completely separate source. This secondary or tertiary power may then be distributed to the various components within an enclosure or system. Additionally, network data to and from the interconnected assembly may also require distribution. Typically, an interconnected network of cables and wires are employed to facilitate the transmission. Connecting a large number of wires and cables can be a costly and time consuming task. The ability to plugably engage and disengage various power and data supplies to and from the components would reduce the cost of installation and maintenance and improve the efficiency of the component assembly.
Moreover, in existing systems, many of the power and network cables are interconnected in a “daisy chain” manner. Accordingly, disengagement of a component within the assembly may take the remaining components off-line as well. The assembly would be more efficient if certain components could be engaged and disengaged selectively.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for interconnecting components in an electrical assembly. There is, in particular, a present need for a distribution system wherein power and data signals can be easily and quickly supplied via simple, reliable and expandable approach.